Cartoon Network: CN School
is a comedy comic book series featuring characters from Cartoon Network. It is produced by and Archtive Partners and will be released on September 5, 2018. Plot 16 cartoon characters struggle with their new life at a school after the CEO of Cartoon Network forces them to go there when he and Aku had a deal. Characters Main/Students *'Dexter' - a kid genius. *'Johnny Bravo' - a muscular blonde who's interested in hot girls. *'Chicken' - a short-tempered chicken and a butt-monkey character that usually gets beaten up by someone. Most famously, the Croc. *'Bubbles' - a happy Powerpuff girl. Unlike the series, she is portrayed as the leader of the Powerpuff Girls rather than Blossom. *'Ed' - a dimwitted boy who loves chickens. *'Courage' - a cowardly dog. *'Numbuh 1' - a bald, British kid. *'Mandy' - a sinister little girl. *'Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula' - a red-legged tarantula. *'Peppy Lion' - an evil mountain lion. *'Jake the Dog' - a yellow dog. *'Rigby' - an immature raccoon. *'Steven Universe' - a human-gem hybrid. *'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster' - a plesiosaur-like cryptid. *'Claire the Ghost' - a little ghost girl. *'K.O.' - an eager young boy. Staff/Recurring *'Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel' - a Time Squad officer who is the History teacher. He is considered by the students the best teacher. *'Agent Foxy' - a female fox who is the Science teacher and the Croc's owner. *'Samurai Jack' - a samurai who is the English teacher. He has a liking on Courage and Bubbles, considering them the best students in his class. He is the only teacher that despises Croc. He and Aku are frenemies. *'The Lich' - a Lich who is the Math teacher. *'Principal Aku' - a shape-shifting demon of darkness and is the principal of the school. *'Vice Principal Him' - a demon and is the vice principal of the school. *'Chowder' - a cat-bear-rabbit hybrid and is the lunch kid of the school. *'Madame Freakshow' - a supernatural female being and is the detention teacher of the school. *'The Croc' - a crocodile who used to randomly break into classes and beat up students (mainly Chicken), but stopped at the end of Croc vs. Chicken. Currently, he now works as a janitor. *'Robo-Croc' - a robot version of the Croc who substitutes for him when he's gone. *'Father' - a shadow man that was once a substitute teacher and is comedically abusive towards all of the students. He ends up getting sent away from the school by the students and the sick teachers due to his cruel behavior. Other *'Dee Dee' - Dexter's older and dumber sister. *'Little Suzy' - TBD *'Cow' - TBD *'Blossom' - TBD *'Buttercup' - TBD *'Edd' - TBD *'Eddy' - TBD *'Muriel' - TBD *'Eustace' - TBD *'Numbuh 2' - TBD *'Numbuh 3' - TBD *'Numbuh 4' - TBD *'Numbuh 5' - TBD *'The Grim Reaper' - TBD *'Billy' - Mandy's friend who usually randomly appears in the school, gets beaten up and survives. *'K.R. the Emperor Scorpion' - TBD *'Miley the Mite' - TBD *'Tashy the Tick' - TBD *'Jaguar' - TBD *'Finn the Human' - TBD *'Mordecai' - TBD *'Garnet' - TBD *'Amethyst' - TBD *'Pearl' - TBD *'Bigfoot' - TBD *'Alien' - TBD *'Mothman' - TBD *'Chupacabra' - TBD *'Eric McEdderson' - TBD *'Enid' - TBD *'Radicles' - TBD *'The CEO' - The owner of CN studios that brought the students to Aku's school in the first place. *'Sink Monster' - a tiny, bluish-grey, bug-eyed monster that lived in one of the girls' bathroom's sinks before being discovered by Claire. *'Kappa' - TBD *'Bear Lake Monster' - TBD *'Loveland Frog' - TBD *'Lord Moldybutt' - TBD *'Student Snatchers' - a species of aliens that swallow students in order to disguise themselves as them. *'Madison' - TBD *'Snail Queen' - an oversized female snail who planned to invade the school. **'Snail and Slug minions' - a group of snails and slugs that are the Snail Queen's minions. *'Elizabeth' - a little shadow girl that was once a new student in CN school, but starts causing trouble for the rest of the students. *'Jay the Jean Guy' - a human being who loves jeans and is the leader of the Jean gang who made Rigby join the gang, bash his friends and ditch school. **'TBD' - Jay's best friend. **'TBD' - Jay's love interest. **'The Buff' - a cape buffalo who is Jay's pet, but also his bodyguard. *'Wurt' - TBD **'Greg' - TBD **'Beatrice' - TBD *'Craig Williams' - TBD *'Fenna Fox/Foxolovely024' - a fox who loves using social media and bullying people, especially Chicken. Issues Volume 1 (2018-2020) #''First Day'' - 09/05/2018 - 16 cartoon characters were all minding their own business. Suddenly, they get knocked out by a gas and end up as students in Aku's school. #''Science Project'' - 10/03/2018 - Agent Foxy has assigned the students to get in groups of two and work together to make a science-related project for the weekend, and it's due on Monday. Which group will have the most successful project? #''The Field Trip'' - 11/07/2018 - Buck Tuddrussel takes the students to what he says was a town that was abandoned 489 years ago, which turns into a fun and awesome adventure. #''Food Fight'' - 12/05/2018 - When Peppy Lion was bored, he started a food fight with the other students, but when he accidentally throws a piece of food at Aku, he fires his eye beams at Peppy Lion and bans food fights in the cafeteria. #''Detention for Peppy'' - 01/02/2019 - After Peppy gets into a fight with one of the other students, he is forced to go to detention. Then, Peppy is forced to watch a creepy film that scars him for a while. #''Flooded'' - 02/06/2019 - It was a fine day at the school when a sudden flood happens. Soon, the whole school gets flooded in water and the students need to find a way to survive the flood. #''It Came from the Girls' Bathroom'' - 03/06/2019 - While Claire was washing her hands, she discovers a tiny monster living in the sink, causing Claire to freak out and tell Bubbles, Mandy and Nessie about it. Now, they have to find a way to get rid of the monster. #''Deep Feeling Inside'' - 04/03/2019 - K.O., tired of always seeing Mandy angry, thinks that she should show another emotion just for once. Soon, when he discovers Dexter's recent invention, he uses it to shrink it down and enter inside of Mandy, to get to her brain, which he believes is where emotions are controlled. #''Club Conflict'' - 05/01/2019 - When Principal Aku announces that there will be no school for a few weeks due to "someone" blowing it up, the students decide to make two clubs: One owned by Rigby and another owned by Dexter. However, when the students in Dexter's club find out that Rigby's club is way more popular than their's, they try to get people to join their club. #''Life is a Piece of Croc'' - 06/05/2019 - Chicken once again said something that offended the Croc and caused him to get attacked, but after a huge accident in Science class, they end up switching bodies. #''Cowardly Enough?'' - 07/03/2019 - When Courage accidentally ruins Peppy's math homework, Peppy becomes ticked and threatens Courage that he will humiliate him the worst way possible. However, Peppy later makes a deal to have a battle in the gym and if he wins, he will do that, so Courage will have no choice but to fight Peppy in the gym. #''Essay Calamity'' - 08/07/2019 - TBD #''Student for a Day'' - 09/04/2019 - Dexter and Aku switch places for a day, with Dexter being a principal and Aku being a student. What will happen when Dexter needs to play by the rules and Aku begins to plot his own revenge? #''16 Creepin' Tales of the Spooks'' - 10/02/2019 - TBD #''Flu Pandemic'' - 11/06/2019 - When one of the students caught the flu, everyone in the school starts to get sick. Fearing they have lost their sanity, a sick-ridden Aku tries to find the cure and ends up witnessing the effects of the cold and flu season as it spreads through Cartoon Network. #''Lockdown'' - 12/04/2019 - TBD #''Rise of Lord Moldybutt'' - 01/01/2020 - TBD #''The Play'' - 02/05/2020 - The students are assigned to do a play, so the students try to make the play the best in the Cartoon Network universe. #''Invasion of the Student Snatchers'' - 03/04/2020 - When a recent alien invasion has occurred around CN school, the students had disappeared and are replaced by "clones" of themselves who act very different from the real ones. #''School's Fools'' - 04/01/2020 - TBD #''Teacher's Pets'' - 05/06/2020 - TBD #''Picture Day'' - 06/03/2020 - Today is Picture Day and the students have to get together for the big picture, but when they find out that the camera isn't working, they bring in their own and try to make the picture of themselves. #''Croc vs. Chicken'' - 07/01/2020 - Fed up with Croc beating him, Chicken tries to get him busted, but Croc goes to fight him with fire. (as of this issue, the running gag is no more) Volume 2 (2020-2022) #''How to be a Good Janitor'' - 08/05/2020 - The Croc learns how to be a good janitor after his redemption. #''Report Cards'' - 09/02/2020 - The students get their report cards. However, when Rigby discovers that he is currently failing all of his classes, he tries to find a way to get higher grades. #''Haunted!?'' - 10/07/2020 - After hearing rumors about a ghost of a person that used to have a house years before Aku's school has been built in the same area haunting the school, they decide to track it down during the night. (This is the scariest issue in Volume 2 to date.) #''Fed Up'' - 11/04/2020 - TBD #''There's Snow Way Out!'' - 12/02/2020 - TBD #''Substitute'' - 01/06/2021 - When Buck and the rest of the teachers are sick, Aku and HIM hire a new substitute teacher that will teach multiple subjects, unlike the original teachers. Soon, the substitute teacher starts abusing the students, which causes them to start a protest to get him fired. #''Lovely Valentine'' - 02/03/2021 - TBD #''Just Your Luck'' - 03/03/2021 - TBD #''Spring Cleaning'' - 04/07/2021 - Aku makes the students clean the whole school for the day while he and the staff go on vacation. #''Slug and Snail Invasion'' - 05/05/2021 - TBD #''Summer Vacation'' - 06/02/2021 - Since school is over for now, the 16 students spend their time together, coming up with what they should do for summer vacation. (More TBD) #''I.Q. Swicheroo'' - 07/07/2021 - After an accident with Dexter's latest invention for a science project, Dexter and Ed end up switching IQs. #''A New Student'' - 08/04/2021 - Buck's class is having a new student, which reveals to be Elizabeth the Shadow Girl. Soon, Elizabeth starts causing destruction, so the students have to find a way to get her out. #''Survival'' - 09/01/2021 - The students were taking the bus to school as they usually do ever since the day after they got captured, when the bus unexpectedly crashes in the middle of the forest. Now, the students have to work together to survive in the forest. #''Rigby Jeans'' - 10/06/2021 - Rigby meets a gang who's claimed to be the "most awesome" gang in the CN universe. Ever since then, Rigby started bashing his friends and ditching school, thinking he's "too cool" for that stuff. #''Replacements'' - 11/03/2021 - The students' friends are bored since they had nothing to do. Soon, when they discover that all of the students are on a field trip, their friends decide to take over while they're gone. (NOTE: This is the first time the students do NOT have a major role) #''Grow Up!'' - 12/01/2021 - TBD #''Outcasts'' - 01/06/2022 - TBD #''Claire for School President!'' - 02/02/2022 - TBD #''Cyberbullied'' - 03/02/2022 - Chicken is getting cyberbullied by a user named "Foxolovely024". (More coming soon...) #''Pink Eye'' - 04/06/2022 - TBD #''I'm Kevin Up!'' - 05/04/2022 - TBD #TBD - 06/01/2022 - TBD Volume 3 Critical Response Possible TV Series Cartoon Network: CN School (TV Series) Trivia *'Volume 1's Running gag:' Usually, in most of the issues in Volume 1, the Croc arrives and attacks the students, mainly Chicken until Croc vs. Chicken. However, he briefly does it again in Substitute, only to realize that he forgot that he has redeemed. **The only times the running gag doesn't happen is Field Trip, Food Fight, Club Conflict, Flu Pandemic, and Invasion of the Student Snatchers. *'Volume 2's Running gag:' Usually, in most of the issues in Volume 2, Croc returns, but instead of beating up Chicken, he stands up for the students. *A few times throughout the comic series, gross-up close-up scenes similar to those seen in Ren and Stimpy and SpongeBob SquarePants happen. For example... **In Food Fight, right before Aku fires his eye beams at Peppy, it shows a brief close-up to his face while he says "It's Time." **In It Came from the Girls' Bathroom, when the Sink Monster makes its debut, it shows a close-up to him when he's popping out of the sink. ***In the same issue, after Nessie forces Kappa, Bear Lake Monster and Loveland Frog to go in the girls' bathroom to capture the monster, Bear Lake Monster says "I can't believe we have to go in the girls' bathroom for those boneheads!". After that, it shows Bubbles, Mandy, Nessie and Claire making random faces in a more realistic style. **''Flu Pandemic'' had lots of gross-up close-ups. In some scenes, it'd show close-ups of the students' sick faces. For example... *** **In Invasion of the Student Snatchers, after the fake Peppy Lion saves the staff from the lawnmower the fake Dexter was riding on, it shows a close-up to fake Peppy's face, with him saying "It's all over now!" **In Slug and Snail Invasion, when the Snail Queen was first introduced, it had a gross-up close-up moment, showing her disgusting appearance. **In the beginning of Replacements, when Aku was trying to get the students' attention and the students never bother to listen to Aku, it shows a gruesome close-up to Aku's scary face before firing eye-beams at the students. *In Rise of Lord Moldybutt, it is revealed that this comic series takes place somewhere in the 2020s. Gallery Food Fight Cover.png|Cover for Issue #4 (Food Fight) Category:Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:2018 Category:Comedy Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Crossovers Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:IDW Publishing Category:Archtive Partners